Hero
by HornLove
Summary: Choosing Sam meant you agreed — hell, you basically enforced it to everyone around you. You chose to present yourself in the worst way possible, Emily. You chose to be second best. Companion piece to "Scars"


A life with Sam Uley came with a life of domestication and motherly duty. Not only did it mean you were second best, but it also proved that you hated yourself enough to accept such a demeaning position. It meant you chose to chain yourself to this God-forsaken town. And I keep asking myself, Emily...was it worth it?

You had to give up your beauty, your dreams — all for the unconditional love of Samuel Uley. You had to change yourself entirely, just to be with a man who hadn't even chosen you.

For this, Emily, I will always admire you. You somehow managed to pluck up some courage and loved a man who had so many requirements.

You even build up a nerve...you even threw away your ties to me, and decided that blood wasn't thicker than water, and loved a man who had loved me, Emily. You somehow worked up enough self-hate to forever hold your image in this society as the other woman who came in between Sam and Leah.

That's your title here, Emily. _The Other Woman_. How does that feel, Em? Knowing that half of the Olympic Peninsula despises the ground you walk on...it's gotta hurt. How much does it hurt when people say you deserved to get your face tore open?

How much does it hurt knowing you threw your back on your family? How much does it hurt knowing you will forever be cooking for a man who sees you as the woman of his dreams? It doesn't sound so bad, does it?

But it is, Emily.

Choosing Sam meant you agreed — hell, you basically enforced it to everyone around you. You chose to present yourself in the worst way possible, Emily. You chose to be second best.

The Emily Young I thought I knew would never settle for anything less than best. And here you are, choosing him over me, but little do you know...you're choosing him over yourself. And that's the real problem, Emily.

You gave your family up, for him. You gave your beauty for him. You will forever walk the streets of your life with people gawking at the side of your face in horror and disgust. You will forever be known as _the chick who got mauled by a bear. _

Yet, no one pities you, Emily. Those fake smiles and bread baskets sent to you in the hospital were all lies. Those same people you call friends, came to my house, called my phones just to express their hate and anger for you. Just to let me know that Karma got you, and it got you good.

How does it feel that you're with the love of my life, simply to make babies? How does it feel knowing that he only loves you for the children you will give? How does it feel knowing that if he had a choice, he would have chosen me?

I will always look at your face in hate and disgust, Emily...but today, I will bask in your glory. I will watch you in admiration. I will think of you as a hero.

Because you gave up so much, so much...just to love a man. Just to feel wanted and cherished, just to feel like you were better than me, Emily.

But you're not. You never were. You aren't now. And you never will be.

I beat you in everything. I am more beautiful, inside, and especially out. I always was, but now, it's a clear victory. I have better morals, because I would've chosen you if it were me, and you know it. And most of all, I respect and love my self. I would've never done the things you did.

You are envious of me, Emily and I know it. I can see in your eyes that you are still gloating however, you think you've won, but you have never been so wrong.

You think the loss of Sam Uley and Emily Young will kill my spirits? I'm not going to lie, you both hurt me...but you think that I'll be so pathetically pained and broken that I will never hold a flame again?

You are wrong again, Emily. Because unlike you, I don't need a man to make me feel like myself. I don't need another person to tell me that he loves me every second of the day. I don't need a best friend to assure me of my faults.

Because unlike you, I don't need anyone to feel complete.

I hope you look at yourself in the mirror and realize what you've become. I hope you drop the charming facade, and smell the muffins — literally, your muffins bitter, if I were you, I'd add a tinge of cinnamon, just the way Sam likes it. But you never knew that Emily, you never learned a damn thing about Sam Uley. All you did was change him, all you did was make him do what ever you wanted.

You murdered the original him and molded _my_ Sam into what you wanted. You established a pathetic, weak and obedient man in the same body of which I loved for half my life. You killed Sam, Emily...you killed him and placed what you thought was a perfect man in someone who already had a beautiful soul. You didn't think the real him was worth it so you changed him, Emily...you changed him so badly that now he is only a rash, impulsive leader, now he has a short temper, now he is so angry all the time.

I remember a time when all Sam would do was smile, but now, it's a grim line. Now there are wrinkles at his temples, there's a new sense of responsibility in his tone. You erased the child in him. You changed him so much.

And for that, I hate you.

You threw away everything that has ever meant something to you, just...just to stand there in your kitchen forever and fawn over a grown man that's staring at you with nothing but obsession and adoration.

You gave all that up for _him?_ For those eyes that are always on you? For his longing desire to watch you at all times?

I hope you know, that I, Leah Clearwater is not jealous of you, Emily Young.

Because I will move on and do bigger and better things, but _you_...you will always be a housewife. Good luck with your rowdy wolf children.

— Leah.


End file.
